Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in August 17, 1993. Synopsis Join Huckle and his friends as they put on a big show and sing songs about shapes, ABC's, counting and more! Description 1993 VHS: Join Huckle Cat and all his friends as they put on a backyard show that's full of songs and surprises. Children will laugh and learn, and will want to join in the fun as their favorite characters from Busytown sing about letters, shapes, numbers, and much, much more! They'll delight in hearing old favorites like "The Alphabet Song" and "If You're Happy and You Know It" as well as equally irresistible new tunes that will have them singing along with Lowly Worm, Bananas Gorilla, and the rest of Richard Scarry's beloved characters. 2001 DVD: Join Huckle Cat and all his friends as they put on a backyard show that's full of songs and surprises. Children will laugh and learn, and will want to join in the fun as their favorite characters from Busytown sing about letters, shapes, numbers, and much, much more! They'll delight in hearing old favorites like "The Alphabet Song" and "If You're Happy and You Know It" as well as equally irresistible new tunes that will have them singing along with Lowly Worm, Bananas Gorilla, and the rest of Richard Scarry's beloved characters. Plot Huckle Cat and his friends put on a big musical show in his backyard with Huckle himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the stage manager as they take turns singing songs like "The Alphabet Song", "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes", "If You're Happy And You Know It" and many others! Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Ursula Pig *Ole Owl *Rhonda Raccoon *Alex Bear *Anne Bear *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat/Father Cat *Mother Cat *Joanna Cat *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Father Pig *Mother Pig *Mr. Owl *Mrs. Owl *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Mrs. Hippo *Rocky Raccoon *Amanda Raccoon *Willy Bunny *Mr. Humperdink *King Lion *Mr. Bird *Mrs. Bird *Queen Bear *Podgy Pig *Flopsy Rabbit *The seal *Chase Cat *Jack Cat *Franny Cat *Dennis Elephant *Nia Bunny *Mrs. Rabbit *Pinch Bear *Grace Pig *John Fox *Johnny Cat *Thomas Dog *Grandma Cat *John Bear *Jack Pig *Sam Pig *George Pig *Larry Pig *George Bunny *Marvin Bear *Bob Fox *Jimmy Raccoon *Max Pig *Gertie Goose *Mickey Mouse *Simon Mouse *Miff and Moe *Unnamed four bunnies *Bugs *Other animal children *Unnamed cat chimney sweep *Unnamed bear tuba player and six bear tuba players *Unnamed raccoon drummer and seven raccoon drummers *Nine frog baseball players *The Narrator *Wrong Way Roger *Baron Von Crow Songs * So Many Shapes in Busytown * The Alphabet Song * My Alphabet * A Song of Opposites * I Love to Count * On A Summer Day * If You're Happy And You Know It * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * Look, Look Carefully * Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas * Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing Trivia/Goofs *This is the first musical and sing-along video. *The name of this video is basically the same as Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever, but just with "Songs" added in the title. * Dennis Elephant from The Busy World of Richard Scarry makes an appearance in the song On A Summer Day. ** However, in the song On A Summer Day, the cats have eyebrows. * There are two errors in Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing: ** Alex and Anne Bear are absent. ** Ursula Pig isn't wearing a bow. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters don't make these appearances, like Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * Other Busytown people still don't make these appearances either. Neither do Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Humperdink, Bruno Bear, Larry Lion, Olive Owl, Patty Elephant, Ned Alligator, Mom Crocodile, Mr. Hippo, Lucy Fox, Ollie Owl, Gary Goat, Grandma Cat, Nancy Rabbit, Ursula Dog, Glenda Goat, Janitor Joe, Nurse Nelly, Ralph Pig, Susie Tiger, Arthur Pig, Edna Bunny and other characters from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This is the first or second episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * This is the second video the Narrator narrates the introduction. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * This video marks the third or fourth of several things: ** This is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. ** This is the third or fourth time there is a song in the ending of this video. * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever!" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever!", and the birds-eye view of Busytown are reused from Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. However, the airplane title animation is a little bit choppy and in comprehensive color. * Stock animation footages of Busytown seen on birds-eye view and the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" are reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever or Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. However, these animations are in comprehensive color. Quotes *Huckle Cat: Here's your ticket. *The Bunny Family: Thank you, Huckle! *Huckle Cat: Step right in. *Mr. Raccoon: Thank you. *Mother Pig: This is going to be so much fun! * Huckle Cat: We're here to do a show for you. About things we know how to do. We're very glad that you have come. So welcome, welcome, everyone. * Ole Owl: My name is Ole, how do you do? I like to sing a song for you. The song that I would like to sing, is about the shape of everything. *Mr. and Mrs. Owl: That's our boy! *Ole Owl: What's that shape? *Bananas Gorilla: Banana! *Ole Owl: Hey! *Mrs. Hippo: Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry, I'm so late. Pardonez-moi. *Hilda Hippo: My name is Hilda and I get to sing about the alphabet. I'll sing each letter, A to Z. And you can sing along with me. *Hilda Hippo: And now I'll sing another song that's about each letter. And maybe you can sing it, too. When you have learned it better. *Mrs. Hippo: Oh, bravo! Encore! *Alex Bear: I'm Alex. *Anne Bear: I'm Anne. *Alex and Anne Bear: We're sister and brother! *Alex Bear: When I like one thing. *Anne Bear: I like the other. *Alex Bear: They call us the opposite twins. *Anne Bear: It's true. *Alex and Anne Bear: We'll sing you a song about why they do! *Freddie Fox: I'm Freddie and I love to count. I can count in any amount. I'll sing about how it's done from one to ten and from ten to one. *Huckle Cat: Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be having a little trouble. Please be patient, we will go on with our show in a few minutes. Thank you. *Lily Bunny: I'm Lily. Here's a song I know, about the places that we go. Um... um... *Mrs. Bunny: Over... under... *Lily Bunny: Oh. Over... under... up and down... in and out... and round and round. *Huckle Cat: My name is Huckle. And I'm here to play a game and sing a song. It's all about the ways we feel and you can sing and play along. *Ursula Pig: My song's all about the body. Whoops! And you can play this game. Point to every different part when we sing its name. *Rhonda Raccoon: Hi. My name is Rhonda. As you listen to my song, look for the thing that's different. Which one does not belong? * Huckle Cat: Today we sang some songs for you, about things we know how to do. But now it's time for us to leave the show. There's one more song before we go. Gallery 24D8947F-2AEA-4244-AF2C-DE1017D362DE.png|Hilda singing the Alphabet Song F9E064B7-175B-43EB-92C8-01DDD774A980.png|Hilda introduces the next song: "My Alphabet." 1181C629-2531-4E7B-9005-178F1CD76192.png|Lily and Sally flying kites in the song "A Song of Opposites" IMG 5256.PNG|Freddie on stage IMG 5283.PNG|Freddie singing "I Love to Count" 35A38388-2993-4D7D-91D8-378CA2FEE642.png|Lily raising the curtains 3202D906-69BD-41F1-80FA-EE1D1C995E7C.png|Lily waving on stage BC234D03-17FB-4446-AF81-10546DF819FD.png|"I'm Lily!" Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg|Pinch Bear goes in and out of the house 4DD21C40-58C6-4AAB-B619-735D004501ED.png|Lily singing "On a Summer Day" 4A3A4349-5B3F-40BC-A54B-1EAFB63FDD87.png|Huckle Cat (1) 972992C0-EEB6-4BE5-ADD0-5359C0A1FA0A.png|Huckle Cat (2) D0B3DBD8-69A2-4881-AA40-F10130F8C539.png|Huckle Cat (3) 344ACD61-B5B3-4839-ABEA-C76D580CA0B9.png|Mary Mouse, Ursula Pig and Marvin Mouse singing "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" IMG 5258.PNG|Rhonda introducing to the same and different IMG 5261.PNG|"Thank you, Bananas!" Huckle Cat.png|"Today we sang some songs for you, about things we know how to do. But now it's time for us to leave the show. There's one more song before we go." We need more pictures! Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Richard_Scarry's_Best_Learning_Songs_Video_Ever!|Watch the video External Links Main article: Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! on imdb.com Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos Category:Videos Category:Picture Needed